Session 8
Synophsis The party expands its ranks. Plot Christine returns to the rest of the party, stunned by her discovery. She tells her companions about her revelation, and they're all like "Whaaaaaa". Vicora claims that it's probably just a friend of Learan who he is protecting, citing Learan's comments towards it while he was carrying it down. Christine and Draven are a bit more skeptical about the situation. Christine states that the angel was in very rough shape, and that it was as if it were imprisoned. Cedric comes up with the brilliant idea of confronting Learan during dinner, which the rest of the group concurs on. At dinner, Learan is quiet and reflecting, simply sipping his water and looking out towards the sunset. Christine clears her throat and broaches the topic. She claims that Cedric was worried about his sudden departure, and so they did some investigating to look for him. There, they came across an angel andt they were just wondering what on Earth Learan was doing with a holy being in his basement. Learan pauses for a couple of seconds, and then bursts out into laughter. He states that they have nothing to worry about. The angel's name is Amon, and he is a dear friend to Learan. However, while he was off handling some business of Learan's, things got a bit hairy and he was badly injured. He may never speak again, and his face had to be altered due to its maiming using transfiguration. Learan says that he has nothing to hide, and offers to take them down to see the him. And so, they all go down to see Amon. Learan states that the tube Amon is filled with regenerative fluid, and that he will recover given enough time. Of course, even with all of these reassurances, Draven and Christine are not put at ease. They worry about how powerful their mysterious benefactor must be if he has an angel working for him, and wonder just what exactly Amon was involved in that got him so injured. Learan later goes to visit Christine in her chambers. He says that she seemed troubled earlier, and wondered if she had anything she wanted to say to him. Christine is elusive, and claims that she has no problems. Learan does not seem so convinced, claiming that he thinks she doesn't trust him. Christine agrees sadly, stating that while Learan has been so nice to them, she really does not see why he is acting like it. Learan nods, saying that he hasn't been entirely truthful with their party. While he acts the part of a egalitarian recluse, he is actually quite involved in the political world. His radical social beliefs have led to him supporting several independence movements in kingdoms all over the globe. This has earned him several acquaintances... and many, many enemies. That is why he must act so secretively around them, and why he lives alone in a secret location. This is also why him putting his trust in the party is so important. He recognizes greatness in them, and he thinks that they are the key to enacting great change in the future. The following day, Learan tells the party of his intention to assist the Drow rebellion in Daschon. His plan was to send the party over to inform the rebellion that he was on their side; he would send money, weapons, and would pull strings and political favors to help out. However, to do all of this would be dangerous to his current position. He asks the party to earn the rebellion's trust, and to gauge their status. Could they possibly win their war? If there was even a remote chance, Learan wanted to help out. The party agrees to Learan's offer- they are perfectly willing to help out the man that helped them so much. Learan is pleased to hear this, and they plan to leave at once. The group says their goodbye to Learan's quaint little base, and they head off. Cedric has been very aloof this whole time, being very much interested in the dragon vision that he had. He inquires as to what Learan knows about dragons. Learan smiles, and tells Cedric everything that he knew about the winged reptilian race. These ranged from tales of the founding of Thanatos, to the biology of dragons themselves. During their several weeks of travel, Learan shared his knowledge, and Cedric listened promptly. The beauty of the autumn treeline matures into brilliant golds, russets, and scarlets, and the group make their merry way back to Timberbrook. They are surprised to find a ramshackle wooden palisade set up, with guards hailing them from down high. Before anything else can happen, they hear a shout, and Jeb comes rushing out of the gates, embracing his long lost friends. The group catch up as best as they can, with Jeb announcing his new position as official militia adviser to the town. He laments the fact that Martin was not there to see him, seeing as how he had just gone out on a scouting mission a few hours previously. The group make their way over to Soraka's home, where they introduce Learan to Soraka... Only to find that the two already knew each other, Learan flattering Soraka on her ongoing beauty and elegance. Soraka is pleased to see Learan, and the two chat it up after dismissing the other members of the party. They head back over to the inn, and they laugh and drink long into the night. The following day, they say their goodbyes and leave good old Timberbrook. Before they are sent off, Soraka addresses them, saying that they have done valuable services for the town, and that if they ever need a place to stay, it will be waiting for them. Jeb asks them to keep in touch, and claims that if they ever need another sword, he'll be willing to answer their call. They continue on their way for another few hours, but they begin to become suspicious that they are being followed. Christine claims that she saw a figure in green every so often trailing them, and she becomes quite nervous. Learan assures the party that they have nothing to fear so long as they are under his protection; while Delkona might be able to take them on individually, he couldn't withstand the entirety of them. Christine is not so convinced, however. That night, Learan suddenly becomes alarmed, and excuses himself from the campfire. With his reassuring presence gone, the party becomes much more on edge. Noticing this, Cedric offers himself as bait to flush the infiltrator out. The party accepts his plan, and they put out the fire, setting up some decoy sleeping bags. Soon, a dog-like figure comes stalking over towards them, growling and menacing. It perches itself over Cedric's prostrate body, ready to tear out his throat if need be. Luckily, Christine is there to assist. She sneaks up behind the creature, ready to blast it with her newly acquired crossbow. She is surprised to feel a swordpoint at the back of her neck, a figure telling her that she probably shouldn't do anything if she wanted to maintain her life. Christine tells her to call off his beast, and the figure claims that he doesn't want any trouble. Suddenly, the figure is himself surprised by a hand at the back of his neck. Draven threatens to blast the figure's head off, claiming to be a great hand to hand combatant. Draven goes on to call the figure's bluff that he has backup, asserting that he has explored every inch of the forests around him. The figure, recognizing the fact that he's beaten, holds up his hands and surrenders himself. The rest of the party reveals themselves, and strip the figure of his paraphernalia: plate armor, a finely made bastard sword, a nice, stocky shield, and plenty of provisions. The figure apologizes for his sneakiness, introducing himself as Revan Tarquin, son of the "famous" diplomat Selivan Tarquin... Who none of them have ever heard of. Revan is slightly crestfallen to hear that, certain that that would be a symbol of his good will. He firmly reassures them that he has no ill will towards them, introduces the beast as his direwolf companion Andure, and asks them where exactly they were headed. Seeing no harm in telling them, they tell him that they are headed east, towards Daschon. Revan claims he was headed that way as well, and offers to join them. They aren't exactly happy in doing so, but they accept his offer... but they refuse to give him back his stuff. He accepts this, and settles in for the night. Late in the night, Christine and Cedric are awoken by Learan, who tells them to be quiet. He leads them out into the woods, where he tells them that he is sorry but he must be going. He tells them that he'll remain in contact, and that they should keep care of themselves. Christine expresses concern over their newest companion, but Learan tells her not to be worried about him; he wouldn't have let them get close if he were a real threat. He gives them a small orange crystal which he claims should be used to contact him only in emergencies. And with that, Learan leaves, and the session comes to a close. (September 1st, 1 month time skip-September 28th-29th) David's Rating: 7.0